nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tetra
Tetra is a character who plays a pivotal role in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' series In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, She leads a group of pirates across the vast seas in search of treasure. She is also later on revealed as Princess Zelda and holds on to a piece of the Triforce dearly around her neck. Her mother gave it to her and told her to hold on to it for her life but, she said that without ever explaining why that treasure was so important. She first meets Link by him rescuing her from a group of enemies while she was past out in a tree she didn't even realize he kind of saved her. She rushed outside to a ledge of the summit the Hemorock King returns to take Links sister instead of her (he's only looking for girls with blond hair which is the closest thing to finding Princess Zelda because of the Triforce that is in her possession that Ganon wants so badly) so they know where the Hemorock King stays after the capture, because of recent disappearances of girls a fellow neighbor from a different island who can fly followed him. They set off get to the island and the only way them can get past the heavily gaurded fortest is for someone to fly there. So the group and mainly Tetra's idea is to blast him there by a canon shot but her aiming was slightly off but she slips him a magical crystal which they can talk to each other with. After a long period of the game we don't see her much but when link fights the Hemorock King agin he saves Tetra from his capture they go up the tower and find Ganon waiting. Links fails to beat him because he can only be defeated with the master sword, so even with her eves dropping she finally attacks this man he grabs her and her Triforce piece is revealed and then he realizes he finally has the princess but Link and her are saved by a mysterious bird. Shes turns into the Princess Zelda after Link collects all of his Triforce and goes to the castle under the sea to save her, which is really Hyrule castle. When they meet shes grateful and is finally fond of Link for being a true friend by saving her so many times. Ganon manages to captures her and waits for Link by him looking over her into her dreams while shes in a deep slumber and all he can see in that dream is ocean as far as the eye can see. The bed and Ganon disappears and turns into a ferice puppet boss. He breaks the barrier by using the master sword and confronts Ganondorf. With her wisdom and his courage (plus Zelda's light arrows) they fought a long bold battle against the king of shadows but as the King of Hyrule said that the legends say only the one who touches the Triforce will be able to grant the wish. So the kind hearted king wished for a future for Hyrule's children. At that opportuntity Link puts the final blow to his head with the master sword and turns the king of shadows to stone. Hyrule castle is finally fully flooded but without Zelda's last sympathetic touch to the Hyrule King while she and Link slowly float to the surface but beg with her eyes for him to come with them.(he was really the Red Loin boat and also talks to Link through out the game for helpful directions and hints) They float to the surface where the gang of pirates are searching for her she cheerfully waves to them with Link by her side.They get back to Link's home island called Windfall Island and say his good-byes to his sister and grandmother and they watch him depart in his Red Loin boat with Tetra and her pirate gang sailing right beside him and so they let the direction of the wind take them. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Tetra appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The following is her trophy description: :"A pirate captain who roams the seas in search of sunken treasure. Her disposition garners trust from her followers. Even she doesn't realize that she's THE Princess Zelda. Once Ganondorf learns of her existence, the King of Red Lions explains to her the truth about her true self. She is often recognized by her cute pose, where she crosses her arms and winks." Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Hylian Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Hyrule Royal family Category:Royal characters Category:Princesses